Abilities
Abilities are an added action that can be taken without costing a turn. There are a number of different abilities that are available within the game to start with. More are available to a specific class and can be unlocked for general game play once the class reaches level five. Each class except Adventurer can only have access to twenty different abilities in a game--the Adventurer always has access to all non-class abilities and class abilities where the class has reached level 10. At level 1, the twenty abilities are fixed at the class ability and the nineteen "basal" skills. At every even-numbered level, up to two more other skills in the "reserve" can be swapped with the basal. Once level 10 is reached, one can potentially have the class skill, nine basal skills, and ten reserve skills available to select in any given game. Each ability starts with a turn based cooldown that can be lowered with each additional level. Abilities max out at level 10. Within a game you are allowed to choose no more than 4 abilites. At the bottom of the ability list are the unlocked abilities to choose from. When all classes are at Level 10 there are still two Locked icons in the skills list, it is currently unknown what those icons represent. Because abilities do not consume a turn it is possible to create combos with abilities by using two or more within the same turn. Ability Details Banish *Starting Cooldown: 22 *Max Level Cooldown: 12 Banish kills a special monster on the screen, though it offers no reward. Berserk *Starting Cooldown: 14 *Max Level Cooldown: 4 Killing enemies this turn gives health equal to their attacks. Big Game Hunter *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 This skill will convert a random skull anywhere on the board to a random special skull. Boost Armour *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Doubles all armor collected for a single turn. Boost Damage *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Doubles all sword damage for a single turn. Boost Gold *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 10 Doubles all gold collected for a single turn. Boost Health *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Double all potions collected for a single turn. Charge *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Counterattack *Starting Cooldown: 19 *Max Level Cooldown: 9 All enemies will attack themselves the next turn. Dazzle *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Converts all coins to swords. Disarm *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Converts all skulls to swords. Earthquake *Starting Cooldown: 12 *Max Level Cooldown: 2 Randomly rearranges all tiles on the board. Enchant *Starting Cooldown: 35 *Max Level Cooldown: 25 Allows the player to instantly upgrade an item. Exorcise *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Converts a random special skull to a normal skull. Explosive Armour *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Damages every skull on the board equal to how many armour points you currently have. So if your armour is 13/20 the skill will cause 13 points of damage to all skulls. Explosive Potion *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Turns all potions on the screen into exploding potions. Matched explosive potions destroy nearby tiles. These potions can be included in the same chain as health and mana potions. Explosive potions do not do any damage to special skulls. Fireball *Starting Cooldown: 14 *Max Level Cooldown: 4 Collect a random 3x3 block of tiles. Freeze *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Freezes enemies so they are unable to attack for one turn. Golden Touch *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Converts all swords to coins. Greed *Starting Cooldown: 25 *Max Level Cooldown: 15 Kills any skulls that are next to a coin. Does not work on special skulls. Hack *Starting Cooldown: 24 *Max Level Cooldown: 14 Replaces a random row with swords. Haste *Starting Cooldown: 16 *Max Level Cooldown: 6 Creates a chain tile, which allows you to match two different tile types. Heal *Starting Cooldown: 16 *Max Level Cooldown: 6 Collect all healing potions. Last Stand *Starting Cooldown: 35 *Max Level Cooldown: 25 Refill health completely if you are killed this turn. Magic Sword *Starting Cooldown: 14 *Max Level Cooldown: 4 Converts one random sword into a magic sword tile, which does 5 times the damage of a regular sword. Mana Potion *Starting Cooldown: 20 *Max Level Cooldown: 10 Turns all potions on the screen into mana potions. Matched mana potions reduce the cooldown on available abilites by the number of mana potions in the chain. These potions can be included in the same chain as health and explosive potions. Masochism *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Converts all coins to skulls. This ability can create special skulls as well. Repair *Starting Cooldown: 17 *Max Level Cooldown: 7 Collect all shields. Rune *Starting Cooldown: 12 *Max Level Cooldown: 2 If you trace a closed path this turn, collect all tiles inside it. Scavenge *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Convert all swords to shields. Shatter *Starting Cooldown: 14 *Max Level Cooldown: 4 Detroy all enemies' defense. Skill Elixir *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Collect all healing potions as XP. Slash *Starting Cooldown: 12 *Max Level Cooldown: 2 Collect a random row of tiles. Steal *Starting Cooldown: 13 *Max Level Cooldown: 3 Attacking enemies gives gold for a single turn. Teleport *Starting Cooldown: 20 *Max Level Cooldown: 10 Replaces the current board with all new tiles with no skulls. Trap *Starting Cooldown: 20 *Max Level Cooldown: 10 All new monsters added to the board that turn are created with 1 HP. Treasure *Starting Cooldown: 18 *Max Level Cooldown: 8 Collect all coins. Treasure Chamber *Starting Cooldown: 25 *Max Level Cooldown: 15 All new tiles added to the board that turn are coins. Does not stack with teleport or the hack & slash combo. Volley *Starting Cooldown: 15 *Max Level Cooldown: 5 Converts all swords to arrows. Arrows can match enemies 1 tile away. Can be included in the same chain as swords. Wish *Starting Cooldown: n/a *Max Level Cooldown: n/a Collects all tiles on the board. This is a single use skill. Category:Abilities